Finding who I am
by Half crazed dancer
Summary: When Lyric finds herself to be different than she was before, what does she do the figure out what she is? Can she ever get over the horror? First fanfiction.
1. New

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. I might not really upload every day, or I might skip a bit. Sorry. Oh, and this might not make sense. :D **

It all started when I was walking down the street.

I was simply walking home, back from my day of school. Like usual, I crossed by the dark alley between the school and the new book store. Then I felt a cold hand grab me. It pulled me in.

I screamed as I felt sharp pains enter my neck. That was all I could remember. Angry red eyes, wishing for my death. I heard a person walk by.

"HEY!" They shouted.

But before I could do anything else, I blacked out.

I abruptly stirred. I gasped for air, but the action felt wrong, like it was only for convenience. Then I remembered.

_I'm alive….I'm alive….._

I turned toward the nearest puddle, for I found myself in a dark alleyway. I immediately felt a wave of relief.

_So I wasn't the pile of ashes I had felt like. _

But then it hit me.

_My eyes._

My eyes were a crimson red, like nothing I had ever seen before. I was so absorbed with my eyes, I didn't even notice that my usual strange-looking teeth were now perfectly straight and beautiful, like all of my other features. All of my pimples seemed to disappear. My normally-tanned skin was now a chalky white pale.

_Who was I?_

I stood up, and although I had expected to wobble a bit, I stood with ease. I decided to walk to a rail, just for support if it was needed. My stride was much more graceful than I had remembered. I gripped the rail as hard as I could, but instead of holding it, I snapped it in two in one swift movement. I was bewildered.

I took another look at myself in another puddle. Then I bolted, full speed, into the bleak midnight.

**Please review! I need tons of help with my writing ability.**


	2. Delicious

_My throat is on fire….my throat is on fire….what is happening?_

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I had been so preoccupied by my confusion that I hadn't noticed the small messenger bag that was slung off of my shoulders. I lightly took it off of my arm, and slowly unzipped it, revealing its contents.

There was a cell phone, an Ipod, a mirror, three academic books, and a wallet. I gingerly took the wallet out of the bag. There was no money in it, just a little ID card.

_Lyric Taylor. Age 12. Longview elementary school. _

I assumed it was me, but the girl in the photo looked nothing like the girl I had seen in the puddle. This girl had zits lining her forehead, slightly crooked teeth, and awkward smile, medium length brown hair that had strands sticking out in every direction, and piercing green eyes. I grabbed the mirror, just to compare.

The girl in the mirror had perfectly straight features, clear, smooth, pale skin, Perfectly kept brown hair that touched her back, and red eyes. The image sent a shudder down my spine.

But it had to be me.

_Lyric Taylor. I like it. I will be Lyric. _

_Twelve. I am twelve years old. _

I eagerly took up the cell phone, just to see if it had any information about me. _Lyric Taylor._ But instead of picking it up, I snapped it into a million pieces. I felt like I was ready to cry. I was alone, confused, and scared. I expected tears to flow, but nothing came. I quickly crumbled to the ground.

I picked up everything on the ground and put them in my bag, except this time I was much more careful. The ground felt like smooth velvet on my bare skin. I slung the bag over my shoulders once more.

My head shot up abruptly. The most delicious smell hit my nose. What was it…saliva? Something along the lines of saliva welled up in my mouth.

Before I could do anything else, I pounced on the passerby.


	3. Horror

I had killed him.

I stood there motionless, staring at the dead body in my hands. My throat ache had dulled, but only by a fraction. I don't know what had happened. One minute I was controlled. The next I had pounced on a human….a person.

_WAIT! How could I have possibly done that!?!?_

Suddenly I knew something was not normal about me….not human. I dropped the man I was holding, and looked at what I was wearing. I never really noticed what I had on. I had a black T-shirt with a jean miniskirt, and pink strip leggings underneath, that were now torn. My clothes were covered in dirt, and were ripped. Now they were covered in blood. Blood of the man I had killed. Blood that was also smeared all over my face.

I stood there frozen.

I ran away. Ran until I couldn't smell the delicious odor of the man.

_This is all a nightmare. This is just a nightmare._

I wish that were the truth.

I kept on running, expecting to feel tired after five minutes of pure sprinting. But I wasn't. I didn't feel one bit of fatigue. I took this time to notice how I saw the world.

Everything was so sharp. Defined.

As I ran, I could see every faint line in every small leaf. I could see every blade of grass, every speck of dirt. I could hear everything that went along. Everything from the near-silent _thud_ of my feet to a radio that was, hmmm…. Two miles away? Three?

Before I could think about it more, Another smell hit my nostrils.

This one was not as delicious, but still mouth watering. It smelled citrusy, almost. I could almost taste it.

I abruptly veered off track, and ran east. When I saw the faint figure setting up a tent in the middle of a forest, I launched myself in the air.

I had no control.

I landed right on top of the girl, and automatically my jaws sought the hollow in her neck. Then my teeth sunk into her throat like the skin and muscle weren't there. A smooth, delicious liquid soothed the ravage burn in my throat, and almost felt like it was heating my entire body.

Then I realized what I was enjoying so much.

_Blood._

I tried to stop myself, but the sensation was just too great.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Humans blood. I'm drinking human blood. I'm killing people._

I tried not to think about the word, but it came into my head anyways.

_Vampire._

I dropped the limp body that was in my hands and looked up to the sky, screaming.

_It couldn't be true._

_It just couldn't._

_Not a vampire._

_Anything but that. Dead. I don't know. _

But suddenly all the pieces seemed to fit together. The burning in my throat. The perfect features. The red eyes. The perfect eyesight. The drinking blood. I shuddered at the last part. Everything. It all worked.

I was a vampire. One way or another, I was a monster. I killer. A killer of innocents. Something that shouldn't exist. Something that wouldn't exist soon.

The plan started forming in my head.

_I would fight myself. _


	4. ATTENTION!

**A/N: Sorry to say, but……**

**I am putting off ****Albino?**** And ****Finding who I am**** indefinitely.**

***Shields from possible tomato throwing***

**What? Nothing…well,darn.**

**Anyways…why am I doing this?**

**Well….**

**I can't think of what to do with them.**

**I am a retard when it comes to writing.**

**I have no follow through.**

**And that sums it up!**

**Check out my other stories! *nervous laughter***


End file.
